Un cambio en mi vida
by eliza20
Summary: La vida le dará un vuelco cuando reciba una extraña carta del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Descubrirá el secreto que su familia le estuvo ocultando y tendrá muchas aventuras


**Aclaración: Este fic cuenta la historia de una alumna de Hogwarts que entro un año antes que Harry Potter. Es muy lista, como Hermione, pero más sociable.**

**Ningún parentesco con el libro o las películas me pertenece, como el Caldero Chorreante.**

UN CAMBIO EN MI VIDA

El Caldero Chorreante

Había amanecido, ya eran las 8 de la mañana. El sol se elevaba por todos los jardines de las casas de la calle. Había una en particular que llamaba la atención. Era una casa grande, de aspecto antiguo, de tres pisos, de color crema y el techo marrón claro, con cerca de madera pintada de azul. Afuera de esta casa había un vehículo que pertenecía al dueño de la casa, el señor Blade, que tenia un negocio de bienes raíces. El señor es casado, vive con su esposa y una hija que va a cumplir 11 años en unos días.

El interior de la casa es similar a la parte de afuera, la sala esta bien equipada, con sofás cómodos y un televisor mediano frente a los sofás, al costado de la ventana. El comedor esta como para cinco personas, la cocina es totalmente blanca con diferentes electrodomésticos. Hay dos dormitorios, el de los padres y para la hija. El cuarto de los padres esta en el segundo piso, consta de armarios y una cama sin ningún tipo de decoración.

El cuarto de la hija es muy diferente, es todo color celeste (su color favorito) y los muebles de blanco. En las paredes hay posters de diferentes cosas como: cantantes, grupos de música y equipos de deportes. Había sobre su mesa una insignia de la secundaria a la que va (iba) a ir. Una secundaria muy prestigiosa, que solo aceptaba alumnos con las mas altas calificaciones. Como era la primera de su grado en su colegio, le mandaron la carta de ingreso diciendo que seria un honor tenerla como alumna. Los señores Blade estaban más que contentos con esto, querían que su hija tuviera el futuro más brillante que pudieran darle.

La niña dormía aun en su cuarto, eran vacaciones y quería disfrutarlas tanto como fuera posible. Pero de repente la madre la despierta

- ¡Querida, despierta ya! Rose, tenemos que ver lo de tu uniforme hoy, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?-

- No, mamá, simplemente quería dormir un poco mas-

- Bueno arréglate y salimos en quince minutos-

- De acuerdo-

La verdad era que Rose no quería ir a esa escuela, todos eran brillantes y no quería decepcionar a sus padres. Pero que se iba a ser, sus padres ya habían decidido.

Se arreglo con un pantalón azul, blusa celeste, zapatillas blancas, y su cabello suelto. Se veía toda infantil. Bajo a la sala y se encontró con sus padres, que ya estaban listos también

- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo el padre

- Claro- respondió Rose

Salieron y tomaron un taxi, llegaron al metro, subieron y se dirigieron hasta el centro. Había una gran cantidad de gente. Sus padres hablaban entre ellos, pero ella simplemente no los escuchaba, no quería comprar el uniforme. Se puso a ver el cielo, mientras sus padres la conducían por la calle. De repente, le pareció ver a un ave, pero no era una paloma, ni ninguna ave que haya visto antes, era… ¡Una lechuza! Pero las lechuzas duermen durante el día, era completamente extraño el comportamiento de esa ave. Pero no le dio importancia, después de todo, la naturaleza puede cambiar…

Se detuvieron en una tienda, donde vendían todo tipo de uniformes. Entraron y saludaron a la señora que allí vendía, era de edad, pero era muy carismática.

- Buenos días, ¿en que los puedo atender?-

- Buenos días, queremos un uniforme para la secundaria Richwall, por favor.

- Enseguida-

La señora demoro un poco y vino con un uniforme, la falda era color plomo, la blusa era color celeste claro (_al menos hay algo bueno en el uniforme_, pensó) y la chompa para invierno era color azul marino. Mientras ajustaba algunos detalles, veía la calle, había un montón de gente, caminando seguramente para ir a comprar. Había un montón de tiendas como ropa, comida, golosinas, librerías, instrumentos musicales… y así paso la vista hasta que llego a una tienda rara, que no había visto antes, tenia un letrero "_El Caldero Chorreante_", estaba justo entre la librería y la tienda de música. Para Rose parecía un "_lugar acogedor_" por alguna extraña razón. Quería ir allí, tenia que ir allí. Sabia que era un bar, pero aun así… Se veía oscuro y destartalado, diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Pero por alguna extraña razón quería ir allí. Así que al salir de la tienda, irían a ver aquel bar, solo por curiosidad.

Cuando el uniforme estuvo listo, salieron de aquel lugar, y con todo el valor que pudo reunir hablo

- Papa, ¿podemos ir a un lugar?-

- Claro, ¿adonde quieres ir?-

- Quiero ir a ese… esa tienda- lo pensó bien, ya que si decía que era un bar, no la dejarían siquiera asomarse por la ventana

- ¿Cuál?-

- La que esta allá- y la señalo, pero los padres no veían nada

- ¿La librería?- dijo la madre

- No, la que esta entre la librería y la tienda de música-

- Hija, no hay ninguna tienda entre aquellas dos- dijo algo preocupado el padre.

- Pero esta allí, ¿puedo acercarme?-

- Esta bien- dijeron los padres mirándose preocupados preguntándose si su hija estaba bien de la cabeza

Cuando Rose llego a la ventana, la toco, era muy áspera. Vio al cantinero, unas cuantas mesas con algunas personas. Fijo la vista en el cantinero, que noto que alguien lo miraba y miro a la niña, que avergonzada, bajo la cabeza. Se impresiono cuando noto que era pequeña. "_Así que serás como nosotros_" pensó el cantinero

Sus padres se acercaron a ella, preocupados, y miraron hacia donde ella veía, pero no vieron nada. Se preocuparon de que su hija vaya a ser como Alice… No, era imposible de que sea así… Completamente imposible

- Cariño, no hay nada, vámonos- dijo el padre

Rose se retiro lentamente de la ventana, mirando por ultima vez a la gente y al cantinero, que le sonrió y la niña le devolvió la sonrisa, el cantinero pensó "_Deben creer que esta loca, pero lo comprenderán cuando llegue el momento de que vaya a Hogwarts_"

.

.

.

Regresaron a casa en silencio, Rose no podía y no quería explicarles a sus padres que si había una tienda allí, pero sus padres no le creyeron (o no querían creerle). Pero decidieron dejarlo en el olvido. Poco después seria su cumpleaños, y podría salir sola a donde quisiera y estaba decidida a entrar a ese bar.

Los días pasaron volando, y ya era su cumpleaños, sus padres la sorprendieron con una torta y regalos de sus parientes. En total recibió diez regalos, que eran: una cartuchera, una mochila, una lonchera, adornos para el cabello, perfumes, libros de cuentos, colores, un polo con estampado, un pantalón negro y un ordenador.

A eso de las once de la mañana sus padres le dijeron que podía salir a divertirse. Se vistió rápido y salió volando al metro, pago y subió, llego hasta el centro de la ciudad, vio las tiendas que vio aquella vez y distinguió la tienda de uniformes.

- Al frente de esta estaba el bar- pensó para si

Justo vio al frente y vio el bar, esta vez podía entrar, nadie se lo prohibía, así que se animo a entrar. Era mugriento por dentro y olía a licor, pero aun así se quedo viendo desde la puerta todo el interior. El cantinero la vio y se acerco a ella

- Hola, ¿vienes por primera vez por acá?-

- Si, señor-

- Bueno, bienvenida, este es el "Caldero Chorreante"-

- Es un curioso nombre, señor-

- ¿Y que te trae por aquí?- le pregunto guiándola hasta la banca delante del mostrador

- No lo se-

- Tienes dudas, ¿no? Sobre este lugar-

- Si, ¿Por qué mis padres no pudieron verlo?-

- Esa es una muy buena pregunta, pero la respuesta es muy complicada-

- ¿A que se refiere?-

- ¿Cuántos años tienes, querida?-

- Hoy cumplí once, señor-

- Ah… entonces, no te preocupes, la respuesta llegara muy pronto, ya lo veras-

- ¿Qué respuesta?-

- Eres diferente a los demás, querida, no eres igual al resto, como todos nosotros. Mas adelante, sabrás las maravillas que te esperan, los amigos que harás, las enseñanzas que te impartirán. Todo eso vendrá, pero tienes que esperar-

- ¿Qué tengo que esperar?-

- Préstale atención a las cartas que te lleguen querida, una de ellas cambiara tu vida. Así que mantén la mente abierta. Creo que debes irte, ya es tarde, anda a tu casa-

- Gracias, señor-

- Nos veremos muy pronto, querida-

Rose dio una ultima mirada al lugar, allí pasaba algo extraño, hasta podía jurar que había visto una cucharilla de te, moverse sola. Y así Rose salió de la tienda llena de dudas, ¿Por qué tendría que revisar su correo? ¿Amigos? ¿Enseñanzas? ¿A que se refería? Pero aunque tenía dudas, decidió esperar, como dijo aquel hombre, esperar.

.

.

.

Así paso una semana, ella todos los días reviso el correo, pero nada. Sabia que tenia que esperar, como había dicho aquel señor, pero ya no tenia paciencia, quería saber, tener respuestas, porque en ese momento tenia mas preguntas que respuestas.

Un día, durante el desayuno, sucedió lo que había estado esperando.

- Rose, hoy iras con nosotros a que conozcas la secundaria- dijo su padre, leyendo el periódico

- Este… bien- se resigno, ya que no le quedaba otra opción. Entonces se oyó el ruido del en el buzón y las cartas que caían en la alfombra.

- Rose, anda a ver la correspondencia-

Se paro de su asiento y llego hasta la puerta, vio que había muchas cartas.

La primera era de su tía Betty, que estaba de viaje y enviaba postales. La segunda era una cuenta del banco. La tercera era la cuenta de la luz. La cuarta, era de su prima Betty, que adoraba, pero estaba en ese momento en otro país (o eso le habían dicho), por lo que enviaba cartas, la abrió y decía:

_Querida prima, espero que la pases muy bien, ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Espero poder llegar pronto por el país. Saludos a toda la familia. Alice. Nota: Adjunto va tu regalo_

Noto que había una caja, la abrió y noto que era una insignia, pero esta no era de su escuela, tenía un león, un águila, un tejón y una serpiente, con una gran letra H.

¿De que colegio será? Se preguntaba. Pero como no decía nada la carta ni la insignia, la dejo a un lado. Y por ultimo había un sobre pesado, en la parte de afuera había una carta, que decía:

Señorita R. Blade

Cuarto del tercer piso

Calle Polkiss, número 7

Residencia Wight

Londres

- Que extraño- dijo para si, pero el sobre, ¿Quién lo envía?, ¿Y como sabe que duermo en el tercer piso? ¿Acaso era una broma? Eso se hacia cada día mas extraño…

.

.

.

**Hola, este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter así que no sean duros conmigo XD, espero que les haya gustado, si lo leyeron y les gusto envíenme un reviews, sabiendo que les gusto avanzare el siguiente.**


End file.
